Ojiro's Boring Life
by MOTHERFU
Summary: Exactly what you'd expect. I mean, you'd expect Tooru to be a dragon and Ojiro suddenly gaining the power of Sun Wukong. Overall, the alternate title's "Izuku with a Guitar Side-Gigs."
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, what's happening? There's gotta be some kind of mistake with this one. My life's filled with nothing but peace and quiet though it's a bit boring and now there's trouble now. I just want to run away. Pretty much all of this happened on that day. My boring life has been thrown away. It all started when I met that girl. Or rather, dragon. Tooru Hagakure.

I just finished dressing up and eating my breakfast and were ready to leave. I had an apartment on my own since it's closer to my school than my parent's house. Saves traveling time. I opened my door only to see a massive creature with pink scales, a double horn going on an outer curve and is now opening its mouth on me. "Fuck." Of course, that thing was just a façade since she transformed to her human form. She kept her horns though she had purple hair for some reason. She's wearing a UA uniform. Is she a student? "Um. Are you a student?"

"To think that you'd forget about me? You told me I could stay with you."

"Huh?"

"Does Tooru Hagakure ring any bells? Or not since you were too tired to remember anything last night?"

"Last night?" I started remembering everything that happened last night after she mentioned it.

* * *

 _Last Night…_

* * *

UA's pretty hard today. Just the second day and we're already having some trouble like Battle Training. Other than that, my life's been pretty mundane since my quirk just so happens to be a tail. Not that I'm complaining. I did like Journey to the West. That being said, I was to tired to care about which station I stepped out on. Next time my mind starts functioning, I was heading to a forest that's potentially filled with bears. "BRING IT ON, BEARS!" What I didn't expect to see was a dragon. Or is it someone with a dragon quirk? I couldn't muster any ability to care. She had a sword sticking out of her. "BACK AWAY, PUNY HUMAN?"

"What's got your shit in a bunch, uh, what's your name?"

"I am Tooru Hagakure of the Chaos Faction in my own realm. I believe that this is the world where Humans have special abilities called "Quirks"? I still think magic is more efficient than that of your disgraceful abilities." What is she even talking about? I gave her a quizzical look. "Ugh, I'm from another dimension where magics replaces quirks. If you understand that basic thing, puny human, then I recommend you leave me alone. Unless you want to die."

"You look like you need help." I pointed at the sword that's going through her back. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't want your help. Besides, this is a god's sword so the human mind wouldn't be able to pull it off before they start going insane because they can't comprehend the raw power of a deity." I ignored what she said and started pulling anyway. It's actually pretty light. "Not much of a believer here. If god existed, he would have given me a better tail."

"Impossible. Unless, yes, your atheism is weakening the god sword's power. Keep doing it." Oh now she's wanting my help. Doesn't matter. Would have helped her anyway. Dragons aren't that scary. I managed to pull it out before it shrinks back into a katana. I decided to keep it. "Thank you, human."

"You wouldn't mind going down to my level, right? My neck hurts from Battle Training so I wouldn't want to look all the way up."

"Of course." She transformed into her human form. We talked for a while as we both shared spare energy drinks. Seems like she's a lot lonelier than she looks. The apartment's getting too mundane too so I guess I decided to let her stay with me for a while until she's ready to go back to her world. "You can stay with me for a while, you know? I wouldn't have a problem with that. Would be funny if you were a maid."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Of course, human. I'll stay with ya!" She said 'Ya'. She seems to be more open with me now. "My name's Mashirao Ojiro. You can call me Mash or Rao."

"Mash sounds cuter." That got a blush from me. Okay, now she's giving off her younger side. She does seem to look my age but considering dragons from myths, she's a lot older. "How old are you, Tooru?"

"It's rude to ask a lady of her age!" She said while she turns her hands into claws.

"Oh, sorry." That turned off her rage. Her shock replaced it. "So casual. Any puny human from my world would have cowered in fear after that. Quirks make you see everything, don't you?"

"In a sense." We continued talking about things. I talked about my time at UA to train as a hero while she talked about her victories against a rival faction. "So, you humans have a hero academy?"

"More or less. I got lucky getting to UA. One of the best schools in the world. I'm pretty sure only KOVA and Shiketsu can rival it." She nods. "I approve of you trying to keep order but little to no chaos at all is not as beneficial as you think?" Interesting.

"What makes you say that, Tooru?"

"This Symbol of Peace as you call him, once he falls, and don't deny it, he'll eventually fall or retire, will put the world to chaos. I may be from that faction but I am well aware that too much of one thing is not great. That includes order and chaos. I just hope that there are people that would understand it's consequences."

"Never looked at it like that before. You're definitely right." I took a look at my watch to see that it's already really late. "I gotta go, you remember my address, right? See you tomorrow!"

"Yes. See you."

* * *

 _Right now…_

* * *

Oh damn. Now I remembered. This just got a little bit more complicated than it already is. "Look, I was kinda out of my mind out there and we had a misunde- oh fuck it. I can't let you just stay outside in the cold. You can stay here. Everything's pretty mundane so you can try to decorate it. Not too much. Her eyes sparkled after what I said. "OH THANK YOU!" She bit me.

"OUCH! What was that for?" I said, rubbing my arm. "That means that I owe my life to you."

"Really?"

"I'm just joking. It only means that you're my best friend now."

"Cool." Okay, this might go as well as it could. I took a look at my watch to find out that I was already late. "Crap. I'm late for school."

"Don't worry, I could carry you on my back."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can change anyone's memories."

"Okay, let's fly." She turned back to her dragon form and I climbed up her back. The instant I sat down, she immediately went form zero to a hundred real quick. "TOO FAST!"

"We'll make it." So she said. We landed on the school's roof and it's quite relieving that she's too fast for the camera to capture. "So, uh. What are you gonna do now? Wait for me?"

"No. I'll be your classmate from now on, and also your roommate."

"You're not even enrolled." She gave me a smile and started chanting something. A burst of apparent magic suddenly pushed me back. "That's memory magic. Everyone now thinks I'm enrolled and that I'm a girl with an invisibility quirk!"

"Can't you just go human form and say you have a dragon quirk?"

"It attracts too much attention." Okay, that makes sense. We made our way to my classroom to see that the class does not seem to care about a seemingly new classmate. She wasn't kidding about that memory magic. "The memory magic is complete with a biography and different types of files. I've yet to grow accustomed to your technology and way of things, but I'll handle it." She whispered to me. "Just, don't try to kill anyone. Or threaten that guy explodey guy. Or mess that guy with the green hair and playing his electric guitar. He's quirkless but he's definitely the most unhinged and dangerous among us. I do not want this school to be destroyed." She nodded and went to her sit. Just in time, Mr. Aizawa crawled in on his sleeping bag. "Good to know that you're all rational enough to not be late in class."

 _"You crawled your way inside the classroom."_ I'm pretty sure that's what everyone was thinking. From her body language, it looks like Tooru is very confused. She leaned at me and asked, "Hey Mash, is he always like that?"

"Yep."

"I heard that, Miss Hagakure. Anyways, you'll be having an intense activity today." Welp, Hero Training's gonna have a lot of Battle Training. "You'll be voting for your Class Rep."

"THAT'S A NORMAL THING!" Everyone in class screamed except for a certain few. Midoriya doesn't seem to care at all. Mineta was the first to speak up with something about girls and their skirts. I want nothing to do with that guy. Tooru seems like she's ready to maul him. I'm not really interested in Class Rep or anything. "WAIT EVERYONE! WE SHOULD JUST VOTE ON WHO WE THINK IS WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF CLASS REP AND VICE CLASS REP!" Why does Iida always have those exaggerated karate chops? Aizawa was fine with it. I voted for Midoriya since, while he's borderline insane, he definitely knows what he's doing. He transferred the responsibilities to Yaoyorozu though. He gave Iida the Vice Rep title though. I think he prefers to stay in the line of strategics and support. After a threat to cover Nickelback to Mineta later, Aizawa woke up and told us it's lunch time but not before he said that we have hand-to-hand quirked combat later. I could use some of those hand-to-hand combats right now. Tooru sat with me in lunch and glared, or at least how an invisible girl would glare, at any girl that gets near me.

"Calm down, Tooru."

"It's getting me jealous. We're in a relationship, remember?"

"Wait, I thought you said that we're best friends now?"

"That was a lie." Dang. "How about, we start off as friends. My name is Mashirao Ojiro."

"My name is Tooru Hagakure. Nice to meet you, bf."

"Dammit, Tooru. Well, nothing I could do about that. Anyways, try not to accidentally kill, or permanently injure anyone in combat class, okay?" I think she pouted. It's hard to tell cause she's currently invisible except for her clothes. "Fine."

At that moment, the alarm sounded and we had to evacuate due to protocols. The hallway is really filled and Tooru could get crushed by the crowd. "TOORU!"

"MASH!"

 **"YOU KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU AAAAARRRE? YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE, BABY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"** If Bakugou was trying to get everyone's attention, he succeeded. Iida quickly reprimanded him before explaining the situation before us. I took a look and it looked like that wall was disintegrated. I doubt any reporter would have that quirk. It's enough to get me suspicious so I'm just gonna have to keep alert. I gave Tooru a heads up, too. Classes came by quick until we finally reached Combat class. We dressed up in our hero costume. I had a simple GI while Tooru went with a prism-like bodysuit that goes invisible along with her. I was thinking of adding that god katana to my costume but I'm not that good with weapons right now. I should try incorporating it to my fighting style, though. Aizawa crawled all the way to the gym for this. "Good to know that you're not late with this class either."

"You gotta be shitting me." Bakugou was saying what everyone was thinking. "Likewise." Midoriya replies. "Silence, you two. Anyways, here's a box. Each one of you pull out a number and those who share the same ones get to spar with each other. Don't use your quirks too much. Only an idiot would fully depend on his quirk." Todoroki sneezed at that moment and so did many others. "Seeing as how most of you are incompetent fighters when not using your quirks, I'll enjoy this." Good to know that our teacher will enjoy this. Everyone pulled out a number from the box. I got the number five. Tooru got number six. "Hey Mash, looks like I'm fighting Mcsplody."

"FUCK DID YOU SAY, INVISIBITCH?" How did he even hear that? "Kacchan, don't. Sorry 'bout this idiot. What he meant was, 'I won't hold back even if you're a girl.'. Right, dude?"

"What the fuck ever." Midoriya took a look at my number and had this weird smile. "You and I are fighting, dude. This isn't gonna be easy for both of us. Don't hold back cause I'm quirkless."

"I'm not gonna hold back cause you're quirkless. In fact, I won't hold back when I'm fighting a lunatic. No offense."

"Nah. I'm self-aware enough to know that I did stupid shit yesterday." At that point Aizawa pulled out another box which seems to be signaling on who goes first. It was Aoyama vs. Yaoyorozu which ended pretty quickly since the guy apparently depended fully on his laser while Yaoyorozu knows a lot about Judo. Anyone can guess how that fight happened. The second one was far more interesting with Iida and Todoroki. They seem to have a basic knowledge on fighting but it also looks like they are trying their hardest not to use their quirks. It ended with Todoroki giving a 'Screw it' expression and freezed Iida. Aizawa didn't say we can't use our quirks. The third to fight was Midoriya and I. We went up the fighting ring. I gave him a bow and he did the same. "Good luck." I told him.

"You too." I readied my stance while he threw away his speakers and readied his guitar in a baseball bat stance. We were waiting for Aizawa's signal. "Start." We rushed each other. He swung his guitar which I counter with my tail strike. I quickly got down and tried to do a leg sweep but he jumped away quickly. I ran towards him while doing another swing with my tail and he counters it with his guitar. "Okay, that slightly hurt my tail. You got a good swing."

"My arms not well off. Guitar's doing all the work." He gave that serious face. He was just testing out the waters, isn't he? He used his guitar as a pole vault and did a jump kick towards me. I dodged a gave a quick jab to his right rib. "Jesus. That liver punch would have fucked me up if it weren't for this vest. Nice hit though. Hurts." He seems a bit winded but he keeps going. He ran at me again only to trip. "What?" He stopped falling midway and did a capoeira low kick which threw me to the ground. I was about to get up but he pointed the guitar at me. "Stay down." My life is boring but I can be damn stubborn sometimes. I used my tail as a spring to get back up and delivered a drop kick to his face. He fell quickly. I was gonna do a ground pound with my tail but he just barely managed to roll away from my attack and did a blind swing with his guitar. He hits hard. It knocked the wind out of me but I kept standing. This is really fun. I was smiling at this point and so was he. "Twenty seconds left." Aizawa reminded us.

"Too bad, wanna finish this?" I asked him. "I couldn't agree more." We ran towards each other. He vaulted using his guitar while I did another bounce with my tail. He was doing another jump kick while I did a superman punch. We hit each other at the same time hard enough that it launched us a few meters away. "Time's up. Both of you did well. Next."

"Is tailfuck really that hard, Deku?"

"You try fighting an expert martial artist without your quirk, Kacchan." Bakugou opened and closed his mouth a lot of times before grumbling and staying quiet. I kinda felt proud at the fact that Midoriya indirectly praised me. "You did well for a human, Mash." Then there's Tooru who is a literal dragon. Not like Ryukyu who has a dragon quirk but a real, fully fledged dragon. That's probably the closest thing to a praise a human could get from a dragon. "Next up, Tooru and Bakugou, get to the ring." Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting. Hopefully Tooru won't hurt him too much. "Time to die, invisibitch."

"He meant that he wants to have a good match. I have a Kacchan-to-English translator if you want them, Tooru."

"No thanks, Midoriya. I bet I could give him a good match." I swear I hear some subtle threat in her voice. I had a feeling that this won't end well. I was right. The moment the match starts, Bakugou rushed at her while raising his right fist. He swung it at her but she quickly grabbed him and judo flipped him so fast, he bounced. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yeah, he said what everyone was thinking again. Tooru didn't give him time to say anything as she tried to stomp on him. He dodged it before grabbing her leg and throwing her. "So Ojiro, you and Tooru?" I heard Mina say. Tooru said something about making Mina think that they're best friends though they seem to get along legitimately well. "We're just friends." I tried to explain. She's not having it. Bakugou did a drop kick on Tooru but she quickly ducked out of the way and delivered an uppercut to Bakugou's ribs. He got some airtime before falling down to the ground.

"Yield." Tooru exclaimed. "Fuck off." Not the best way to answer but he did a leg sweep which got Tooru quick but she stayed unmoving. "You still sure you're not into her?" Mina kept asking. "We're. Just. Friends." It was getting a bit annoying at this point.

"WHAT THE F-" That was the last thing Bakugou said before Tooru punched him hard enough to knock him out. Everyone was shocked. Even Aizawa was surprised. "Tooru wins. Not bad. Midoriya, please drag Bakugou to the clinic."

"Damn. Your girl packs a punch, dude. Hopefully I don't get on her bad side like Kacchan did." Midoriya said while dragging Bakugou to go see Recovery Girl. I leaned over to Tooru to whisper to her over that match. "You're gonna have to alter some memories after that. Aizawa's getting a bit suspicious."

"Sure thing, Mash. I wouldn't want to be discovered." She did so and now everyone except me thinks that Bakugou beat her. "That memory magic is really powerful."

"Yes, but it takes up a lot of my magic. I could only do it twice a day before I have to recharge on my own." I took note of that. The class went on until everyone was done with fighting each other. "As you all can see, most of you suck at fighting without your quirk with some exceptions. You should see an example in Ojiro, Midoriya, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and a few others. They can handle themselves in a fight."

"BUT OJIRO USED HIS TAIL!" Mineta screamed the obvious. He had the bad luck to have Shouji as a fighting partner. "Yes, but it's a mutation quirk. Anyone with a mutant quirk could have done the same since it's basically an extra limb to them with some exceptions like Ashido and Mineta who had to try and restrain her use of acid. That being said, I want all of you to take this training as a lesson and not depend fully on your quirks. Trust me, I've seen too many Pros die because of that. Even one of the top tens back then died when their quirk got nullified." That got a shiver from everyone. "Class dismissed."

Everyone went their ways while Tooru and I took the train ride home. I am not gonna ride her back after that thing in the morning. Once we get back home, Tooru quickly took away her invisibility. She's back to her purple haired girl look with those… yeah. "D for Dragon!" So, she said. What's next? G for Goddess? She wanted to cook for the both of us and I can't really argue with that. Well, until I saw what she prepared. It was her tail. "I'm not eating that tail."

"Why not?!"

"It's a bit creepy that I also have a tail and I'm eating another tail." She nodded and ate it herself. Her tail grew back. "I'll just get ramen, if you don't mind." When we finished eating, we took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Since there's only one bed here, we'll just have to share it. We were facing each other which is kinda awkward. "I don't really need to sleep but a sleepover with friends are always fun." She said, easing up some tension. "It's a bit tight here." I said.

"Sorry. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I didn't say that you should. It's fine. Really." After some small talk we both fell asleep though I suddenly heard some heavy breathing. I opened my eyes to see Tooru sweating and breathing hard. "Bad dream?"

"Nightmare."

"Something to do with that sword?"

"Yes. I… got stabbed again. In my dreams."

"Hurts?"

"A lot. It doesn't hurt now after you removed it."

"That's good. If you got any problems, you could always come to me, Tooru." She smiled at that. "Thanks, Mash."

"Good night, Tooru."

"Good night, Mash." And we went back to sleep.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

* * *

A young girl who had one horn stared at the sky as she witnessed a dragon fly past the street. Her face was suddenly filled with determination. "I finally found you, Lady Tooru."

 **{- To be continued...**

* * *

 **So yeah, this was the spin-off series. Ojiro's boring life. Since it says boring life, the story would be written that way. THis is, by far, one of the stupidest shit I thought of but I could use this as an opportunity to expand the Guitarverse a bit more by doing crazier shit. Yes, Memory Magic is another term for Asspull. Yes, I wanted to give Ojiro a bit of a push by turning him into the main guy in this side story. If you start questioning my insanity, you are right to do that but remember, this is the same reality where Ronnie James Dio is a literal deity. He wasn't the one who injured Tooru though. He's not that much of a dick. That being said, in this reality, no one is above Dio. He is literally a -1A tier at this point for the memes and shit. And because I like to make Dio over Heaven jokes. DOn't worry though, he won't interfere much in the story other than guiding our characters. Or just Izuku. Anyways, like and subscribe. PEACE!**


	2. Mash, Tooru, and Eri

**Chapter 2:**

Today's suspended. The teachers were having an emergency meeting of some sort. It's most likely from the disintegrated wall yesterday. I had Tooru take a peek of that since she asked me. I was just moping around in my apartment and trying to practice simple sword swings with a stick to see if I can handle that katana. After a while, I heard my apartment's doorbell sounding. I took a peek outside only to see nothing. "Hello?"

I looked down to see a girl with a single horn on her right and wearing a simple kid dress. "Are you Tooru's friend?" She didn't answer. Might as well invite her in. "Well, you can come in." At least she obliged with that. I let her have a seat while I crouched down to face her. "Sorry if it looks… too normal. What's your name, kid?"

"Break up with Lady Tooru"

"What?!" Oh great. She's pouting. Kinda cute, actually. "You seduced her with… with your body! And your tail!"

"Double what?!"

"You bastard! Netorare addict! THOT LOVER!"

"Hey! Tooru isn't a thot." Are they even allowed to say that? Kids these days. Mineta is still the worse though. "Break up with her! Please, give her back!" She started hitting me though it felt like getting punched by a five-year-old. Exactly what you'd expect. "Mash, I'm home!" This is gonna be weird. She took one look at some kid hugging/grappling me and she automatically assumed that I was cheating on her. **"MASH ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"**

"Stop making this a lot more complicated as it should be." The little girl took a peek at Tooru. Tooru immediately calmed down before inviting her to sit down. "Mash, this is Eri. She's a friend of mine."

"She's a dragon too, then. Why is she here though?"

"She was… let's just say that practical jokes are an easy way to get exiled."

"Oh." Yeah, Aizawa would probably expel everyone who tries to pull a prank at him. Probably. "I'm also here to find Lady Tooru. I saw her fly through the air yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess flying to school may not have been a good idea, after all." Tooru gave a guilty sigh. "I guess I should have been more careful. Why did you try to find me, Eri?"

"I heard that you suddenly disappeared after getting stabbed. I found you here by chance. Presumably on a date with this human. Why are you in that weird outfit?" Tooru had this weird thing about dressing up as a UA student. I'm really close to convincing her out of it though. "Lady Tooru, will you please come back with me? I don't want to be alone, Tooru." Tooru seems… difficult to read after Eri said that.

"I'm sorry, Eri. I'm not going home."

"Gasp." Did Eri just said that with both her hands on her cheeks? Seems cute. "Why not?"

"Why? Because I love Mash!" Of course. That's a perfectly rational answer. Not. "Tooru, are you for real?"

"I knew it!" Eri bought it? Seriously?! What has my life bec- ah screw it. Eri's still a kid. Of course, she'll believe it. "I saw you both on your date. Fighting people like a couple! PERVERTS!"

"How is dating even perverted?" I said. Tooru wasn't helping when she laughed guiltily. "I'll have to kill you." Ah damn. So, this is how my life ends? I took a step back which I'm aware is really helpless at this point. She rushed at me with all her might and… and… I'm either dead or her punches are really, really soft. "Die. Die. Die." She took a quick break before repeating the process. "Tooru, am I having an afterdeath hallucination?"

"Nope."

"What even is my life, right now?"

"I think that you have the most wonderful life, Mash!" Okay, that's a bit encouraging. It looks like Eri was too tired to continue. "Eri, are you too tired?"

"Yes, Lady Tooru." Huh. Lucky me, I guess. I asked her a question out of impulse. "Can you get home?" She was caught off guard by my question. Bingo. "You can't go home, can you?"

"T-that's not true. Shut up." That basically means 'Yes' in kid language. I'm pretty fluent in Japanese, English, Chinese, Bakugou, and Kids. Had to be a lot better in english since Midoriya never bothered doing Bakugou-To-Japanese and stayed with an english translation. Not the point right now. The kid just needs one more push. "Do you have anywhere to stay, then?" Now she's visibly shaking. "Look me in the eye and tell me, Eri."

"Look, Eri, just tell Mash the truth but if you're planning on trying to-"

"Tooru, I have no intention in dating a kid," That shut her up quick. I held my hand out to Eri. "Eri, do you want to stay with me and Tooru?" Her eyes lit up at that. "I don't trust you." I can respect that.

"Look, you don't have to trust me right away. From the looks of it, you don't have anywhere to stay and I'm not about to let a kid wander off to who-knows-where even if they're an insanely powerful being that can obliterate me with one fire breath. You got a point. You can't trust me right now but, at least let me try to earn it from you," I gave her a gentle pat in the head. "I'm not really asking for trust but, I'm not the type to leave someone stranded. You can stay here. That's all." It was a gentle hug, really and I can feel her tears. "O-okay."

"The apartment's only good for two people, Mash."

"For fu-, for fudge's sake, Tooru. Not now. We're all having a moment here." After that, I reluctantly agreed to her plan of using memory magic on my parents and making them think I actually live in a bigger apartment. It was a bit expensive but Tooru made a quick trip back home to collect her riches. It was enough to put the Yaoyorozu foundation to shame, apparently. We packed our stuff and headed immediately to our new home. The apartment looks great and it's nearer to UA than my last one. The trip itself and fixing my stuff was a lot tiring so we just laid down the whole evening until Tooru had to carry me to bed. Tooru and Eri sleeps at the other room and I'm more than fine with that.

Friday came and… well. I did tell Eri that she can watch us from the clouds but going inside the school property is off limits. It was rather unfortunate that today, the villains decided to attack. Jeez, can't we ever catch a break? Yesterday didn't count. We were busy moving our stuff to the new apartment. Good thing I brought that god katana or something like that for a test run. Tooru did mention about dragon scales being harder than diamonds so the sword would have been a great way to slash through concrete. I did practice a bit before going to school. Too bad I can't use them against villains unless I wanted to go for the kill. Can't this day get any weirder?

"So, Tooru, who owns this god katana?" I said while I was busy whipping five enemies at once with my tail. "The sword belongs to some god I didn't bother getting the name of. He probably forgot about it once he stabbed me. Something about Dragon's blood dirtying his sword." Tooru says as she dodges away from a chameleon villain before slamming the guy in the ground. It created a small crater. "Try not to kill them, Tooru."

"I'll try. By the way, since the god threw that sword away with me, I think it belongs to you now. Since it's a god sword, it's bound to give you some enhancements along with the fact that you can change it into any weapon you prefer?" Any weapon? That just makes it easier. I unsheathed the sword for the first time and tried hard to try and transform it. It started glowing and I could feel it's power surging through my veins. I feel a bit stronger than before. The sword finally turned into a staff. The staff itself got a black design with golden rings surrounding it at both ends. Looks familiar. I tested its weight around before readying it. "IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN A STUPID TRANSFORMING STICK TO BEAT THE LIKES OF ME!" Some villain with a gigantification quirk said. He's easily as tall as a short story building. I sprung up in the air with my tail and surprise, surprise, it got a lot higher than usual. Like twice the height of the villain. No time to ask questions, I readied my new staff and before crashing down and swinging it at the villain's head.

"Famous last words, villain." Okay, what happened next, I didn't expect. I whacked him in the head so hard it knocked him through the ground with only his head at the surface. All the other villains saw what I just did and started running away in fear. The ones who didn't got cleaned up by Tooru. "That staff! I recognize that. You can create clones using your hair!" Oh dang. That's pretty useful. I plucked out some of my hairs and in a cloud of dust, transforms into other Me's. "Chase down the remaining ones." They all nodded before jumping all over the place and started bringing unconscious villains all over the center. After doing so, they dissolved back to dust. "Well, that was easy." After I said that, Tooru suddenly looked around in a tense hurry.

"Anything wrong, Tooru?"

"Someone achieved a form of ascension."

"Ascension?"

"There are different types of ascension but this one was personally gifted by a deity of this world. I can sense that it's one of our classmates but the aura is too unclear for me to know who it is." Huh, someone in our class ascended. "Are you sure it's not me? I mean, I do feel stronger after getting some power from that weapon."

"No. This one's strength can grow stronger in a different way. Yours is just locked potential. You inherited the Monkey King's power." Monkey King? Sun Wukong?

"That's great, right?"

"More than great." She straightened up in alarm. "The one who ascended shared his power with two others." Two others? "They can unlock ascension on their own since they now have of that potential in their body."

"Okay, but does that mean Sun Wukong owns the katana back then?"

"No, think of the godly weapons as something embedded with multiple saved files like your videogames. Gods can get ahold of any of these weapons and turn it into their own signature items. You've apparently been mistaken for Sun Wukong who is now, long dead. By dead, I mean he decided to settle down in Heaven as he no longer needed his staff. I guess he wouldn't mind you using it." Oh that just makes this easier. "We don't have time to talk about this right now, Mash. Let's go." She grabbed ahold of my hand and flew us outside the ruins zone and into the center of the USJ. We got there just in time to see Mirio telling Bakugou and some Pink Haired girl how it was unnecessary to knock out Midoriya. I noticed movement in a bush so I decided to look at what it is. It was Todoroki who looked like he was knocked out cold. I quickly picked him up and signaled Tooru to follow me to the entrance. Just in time for the heroes to come and save us. Oh wait, we just saved ourselves. "I'm really sorry, but did you guys have to be fashionably late?" I really should work on my filters everytime I'm annoyed. They only gave me an apologetic smile but I just shrugged it off and brought Todoroki to the nearest stretcher.

We were evacuated, well, it's not really something called 'Evacuated' at this point anymore, isn't it? I can't really blame the heroes for this. No one knew what happened and the alarm was sabotaged. At the very least, there wasn't any casualties and we only escaped with three injured people. Thirteen, Sir Aizawa, Todoroki, and Midoriya all suffered injuries. Thirteen had a ruptured back or whatever it's called. Sir Aizawa's eyes got injured and his arms and ribs were severely fractured. Todoroki had a broken his jaw after getting decked by someone in the face. Midoriya had a broken nose from getting punched by Bakugou and some pink haired girl which I could assume is his girlfriend. I don't know why, I don't want to know. All of us got back to the classroom with three hours left for moping around. Todoroki, came back to the class after an hour and was followed shortly by Midoriya and Bakugou. The three strongest guys in class were the ones sent to the clinic. I'm not the type to underestimate Midoriya that quickly. I was practically a quirkless guy with a tail so I have no reason to look down on him. No reason to look down on anyone. "MIDORIYA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" There's Iida being concerned for his friend.

"Nah, man. I died. Legit died. Then god told me to kick that bird thing's ass." Oh, now that ascension thing Tooru said was starting to make sense. "Hey Tooru, is he the one?" I whispered to her. Well I think it was her ear. Hard to tell with all the invisibility.

"Yes. I could feel it from him. I could feel a bit from Bakugou, too. Both are the same but different." Same but different? Haven't I heard of that before? Oh right. Us. Humans. Midoriya proceeded to tell us about how he died and was resurrected by Dio and was given god tier powers. Hard to follow but if real dragons exist, I guess that's possible. Yaoyorozu was still skeptical but Dio suddenly speaks out of nowhere to confirm that he does exist. I could practically feel Tooru having a mental breakdown as she left the room unnoticed. I finally used my ordinary type of things and managed to get out also unnoticed. "Tooru, are you okay?"

"I could feel his power when he spoke. If even only his voice has so much power and authority surrounding it, I fear what his true power is."

"Look, Tooru. From what we've heard, Dio's a good guy. He's not gonna hurt you."

"But what if he decides to? What about Eri?" What if he did? There's no way we could win. I doubt All Might would even be able to lay his finger on him, let alone get near him at all. It doesn't really matter. I'll defend Tooru and Eri even if it means my life. **_"Brave lad, aren't cha?"_** Okay, that scared me. **_"Don't worry. I'm nicer than I sound. Billions of Eons helped me keep that way. Dictators are always the saddest bunch of people and I'm pretty happy watching over the Reality. I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Heck, I'm even helping some other alien race gain their freedom at a planet millions of light years away. I digress."_**

"So I managed to attract your attention?"

 ** _"I'm here to give you a heads up. Fate is comparable to RNG and you are bound to do incredible things in the future. Just keep doing what you're doing but try to push harder. It IS the motto of your school. Plus Ultra. Don't worry, dragon child, I don't interfere directly but I do guide some people to the right path. I will not harm you."_** That's some good reassurance. Like what Midoriya said, when Dio speaks, listen. "Okay, Lord Dio?"

 ** _"Drop the lord thing. Trust me, getting called that makes me feel old."_** And after that, we stopped feeling his presence for a long time. A really long time. What type of mess did Midoriya just dug us in? Okay, maybe not our mess but still, what did he do in that afterlife? Jeez, gonna make Eri worry about us. Why does my world view keep getting expanded in a mostly bad way on the moment I started going to UA?

 **\- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **The point of this story is to make sure you guys know what the fuck is up with Eri in this AU. That and because Midoriya's team needs a rational person. A legit rational person that isn't Bakugou. That being said, Kanna's Eri because of some similarities. Very few similarities. And no, this does not give you excuse Eri. She's under my anti-lewd protection. At least for my own fics. Anything outside that, is out of my control since people can do whatever the fuck they want. That may be a good or bad thing. Depends on the creator. Kinda like that one guy who looks like a skeleton german soldier but I digress. This is just a side story if I could just call it that since it just happens from a different guy's point of view while expanding the fucked up insanity of the Izuku with a Guitar AU. Some things are not supposed to make sense in this AU. Like, how is there a quirk that turns someone(Dio) into a deity? Why is Bakugou so obsessed with romcoms? Why does Izuku hate the acoustic guitar? Why is Tomura called "Handjob"? Why is Mei actually acting as rational as she can be? Why didn't Aizawa straight up expel Izuku after that shit he pulled on the first battle training? Why is the Author being a self loathing asshole? Why is Bakugou aware of the fourth wall? Those questions don't have much answers fairly because I'm too incompetent to answer why. I just thought it'd look cool for Dio to have a quirk like that. That's the answer for the first question. That being said, hope you guys enjoy this side story. It's another one of those ideas that comes from the mentally ill. Or whatever non-offensive thing you call the mentally ill. In which case, I apologize to those mentally ill. Anyways, leave a like and subscribe. PEACE!**


	3. CHristmas Special that no one asked for

**Shitty Christmas Special:**

* * *

 **Before ya fuckin' read this. Ya gotta remember that this is a shitpost within a shitpost. This will probably have shit grammar and shit spelling. This is the Christmas Special that nobody asked for. It will gradually lower your IQ if my entire fic wasn't enough. Good luck!**

* * *

 _Some time in the future..._

* * *

 **Ojiro's POV:**

* * *

It's that time of the year again. Christmas season is pretty much a great time to sit back, and relax with your family and friends. Well, friends to be more precise. Holiday break at UA doesn't start until next week but we're pretty much not doing anything at this point. Aizawa had enough mercy to actually let us take a break for the rest of the week. It looks like the League of Villains are also taking a break from attacking us weekly. Okay, that's an overstatement. They've moved on to bigger things and now that All Might is powerless, they stopped targeting the school altogether. Last time we saw them was after we arrested that son-of-a-bitch, Overhaul. That being said, we're playing a bit of a Secret Santa or whatever you call it. Tooru's still getting used to all this holiday things.

"So we give gifts to each other?"

"That's pretty much the case." I explained while rubbing Eri's head. She's staying with us in the dorms from now on since we moved in. She still goes to her elementary school though and everyone greatly missed her. "What gift would you like, Mash?"

"Anything's fine. I'm not that picky."

"FUCKING FUCK!" There's Bakugou again with his anger issues. Ever since that whole god tier thing, he's a lot angrier than usual. Or maybe it's just the holidays interrupting his quirk. Whichever came first. "Fuck happened to you, Kacchan?" That's Midoriya who's trying to keep his friend down. He keeps worrying us all with his suicidal tendencies but I have to admit that he gets the job done.

"SOME ASSHOLE GHOSTS DECIDED TO HAUNT ME ABOUT THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER FUCKING SHIT THEY SAID!"

"Oh. Those ghosts?"

"Know anything, Invisibitch?"

"Well, I've been reading about some Holiday stories and the likes. It seems like you're being haunted by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Christmas yet to come."

"CAN'T EVEN CALL THE THIRD ONE FUTURE? FUCKING GHOSTS. WHERE'S EDGEBIRD ANYWAY?"

"I am right here, Bakugou."

"HELP ME EXORCISE THOSE FUCKERS OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM. I ALREADY KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS. GIVING SHIT AND ALL THAT. IN FACT, I BOUGHT YOU A FUCKING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SHIT JUST FOR THE SHITS."

"Didn't you get that from Camie, Kacchan?" That's a sly way to say that Bakugou's got a crush. "Wait, Bakugou has a girl?" There she is, Mina Ashido. She's the Gossip Queen of our class. Always looking who's dating who. "Why is the explody man so loud, Mash?"

"Don't worry, Eri. I'll make sure he keeps quiet." I put her down the kotatsu I bought for the whole class to use and grabbed Bakugou by the shoulder. "Fuck you want, Monkey?" I pointed my thumb directly at Eri. "She's trying to sleep. Keep it down, Bakugou."

"Could've just told me that she was here. Would have saved me the trouble of CUSSING OUT THOSE STUPID FREAKING FREAKS!"

"Oh great, you sounding like that one kid from Herotube, Kacchan."

"SHUT YOUR FREAK UP, DEKU!" Midoriya points emotionlessly at Bakugou while looking towards everybody else. "See?"

"WHAT-FREAKING-EVER, BUTTHOLE!" I don't know if I should take him seriously, but he's really funny when he's trying not to swear. "WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS LOOKING AT?" That got a laugh out of everyone. "Can't swear around a kid can you, Kacchan?"

"Oh go fudge yourself, Deku. I got ghosts to deal with right now so fudge off, you silly goose." Silly goose got everyone laughing again. "OH GOD HE'S FUNNIER WHEN HE SAYS THAT!"

"LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THE FREAKING MATTER AT HAND, OKAY," Okay he's getting embarrassed. Pissed and embarrassed usually doesn't go well together. "THERE ARE FREAKING GHOSTS IN MY ROOM TO HAUNT ME FOR NO FUDGING REASON!"

"What do you want us to do about it? Call Ghostbusters? Do we even know a ghost expert?"

"How about that one girl from Class 1b?"

"Ehem."

"Yeah, who was she again?"

"Ehem."

"Guys, I think Tokoyami's trying to get our attention."

"Fudge you want, Edgebird?"

"Might I remind you that Dark Shadow and I are experts in ghosts."

"Oh really, how do I expel these ghosts anyway."

"Well according to the show "Supernatural", we just nee-"

"Okay, who's that girl from Class 1B again?" Brutal but quite right. You can't trust a TV show to exorcise ghosts for you anyway. "I think her name is Reiko Yanagi!"

"Just cause she acts like a ghost doesn't mean she's a ghost expert, you know."

"Explain why she's dressed as a member of Ghostbusters for Halloween."

"Fair enough. She's in the dorms, right?"

"Okay no seriously, why is Bakugou being haunted by the Christmas Ghosts." Kaminari still hasn't caught wind on what was happening. Huh, must've fried his brain trying to charge his girlfriend's phone again.

"Bullshit reasoning."

"That doesn't explain anything at all!"

"Shut up and keep charging my phone, Jammingwhey."

"Ok, Kyo…"

Poor Kaminari. Used as a charger by his girlfriend. I don't think he's complaining though. I remember that time they got caught by Sir Aizawa at the training camp but I digress. "OKAY, SO, FIRST OF FREAKING ALL, WE GOT A GHOST EXPERT ON 1B. ARE YOU SURE SHE KNOWS WHAT THE FUDGE SHE'S DOING? IF SHE GETS SOME FREAKING IDEAS FROM GHOSTBUSTERS, I'M GONNA BLOW THIS ENTIRE BUILDING UP TO MAKE SURE THOSE GHOSTS DON'T COME BACK."

"I have been summoned." Suddenly, Yanagi appeared behind Bakugou and nobody noticed. "WHEN THE FREAK DID YOU GET HERE?"

"I've noticed ghostly presences. I've brought my camera to take a picture of the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Christmas yet to come."

"JUST CALL IT CHRISTMAS FUTURE!"

"Actually, I'm sure Christmas yet to come identifies itself as a female."

"FINE! JUST AND EXCUSE FOR ME TO CALL IT AN OLD HAG INSTEAD OF AN OLD FA-" Midoriya quickly covers Bakugou's mouth from doing anymore damage. I don't really know why they don't say that word. If they keep swearing, why not go all the way? Eh, I'm no expert so I'm not gonna complain about it. "Not in front of the kid, Kacchan."

"Right… I forgot." He quickly calmed down a bit. Calmed down is questionable and is measured by a Bakugou scale, by the way. "ANY-FREAKING-WAY, LET'S HEAD UP TO MY ROOM! WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO, GHOSTFACE?"

"I'll take a pic and then throw some anointed water. Those tends to make ghosts get away."

"JUST REMEMBER, I AM NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAID THAT I WILL BLOW THIS BUILDING UP WHEN IT DOESN'T WORK!" And with that, he pulls Yanagi upstairs. Midoriya stood up again with excitement in his eyes. "I'll be right back, Mei. I gotta see this."

"If stuff hits the fan, call me. I've had my fair share with fighting Holiday figures."

"That one guy dressed up in a Dia De Los Muertos skeleton doesn't count, Mei, and you know it." Seriously, how come these three gets interesting lives? Eh, nevermind. I'm not the type to go for crazy. Then again, I got Monkey King powers so my statement is probably invalid.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"Yo, wait up."

"Deku, if you're here to snark about bullshit, I politely suggest for you to fuck off."

"Nah, I'm here to see this shit. There's a chance that they'll start levitating shit or send you back, or forward in time. I just gotta see this."

"Whatever," He opens the door to his room and… nothing. "THE FUCK?! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Are you sure that you're not hallucinating?"

"IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T WASTE MY TIME AND ASK FOR GHOST EXPERTS, DON'T I?"

"Fair enough." I quiet down a bit to hear some cheers at a distance. "Sounds like it's coming from the girl's side. We should check it out, explosions."

"LEAD THE FUCKING WAY, GHOST GIRL! NO ONE'S DUMB ENOUGH TO PARTY INSIDE THEIR OWN ROOM, ANYWAY!" We followed the noise. It keeps getting louder but we still can't comprehend what was being said. We knew it was the ghosts from the voice alone but still, why would they even be cheering? We kept following the noise until we finally made it to the source. It's surprising that it came from Chestnut's room. "ROUND FACE? SERIOUSLY? WHAT ARE THEY HAUNTING HER FOR?"

"They're more likely cheering for her though."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, DEKU!"

"Hey, you're the guy with ghost problems. Let's just deal with this, aight? We can't just go knocking in on this one. We have to knock the door down, and take the ghosts by surprise. You with me on this one?"

"AS LONG AS YOU'RE THE ONE PAYING FOR THE FUCKI- wait, let's do "Get Help"."

Oh god. That shit again. It was not, in anyway, fun. It's fucking embarrassing. "Get help?"

"Not important, Yanagi."

"Let's do it, Deku. You fucking owe me."

"We are not doing get help."

"I'll make Kirishima do a cover of that one song about Gaston but with my name on it. To sweeten the deal, we'll recreate that fucking scene."

"Deal." And with that, I quickly pretended to pass out. I opened my eyes for a bit as Kacchan helped me up, make the most worried face he can do, and kicked down the door. I could see Chestnut chugging down a large amount of eggnog while the ghosts cheer her on.

 **"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHU- Wait, what?"**

"GET HELP! PLEASE! THIS BITCH IS DYING! **HELP HIM!** " And with that, he chucked me towards the ghosts. It obviously didn't work since I just phased through them and crash landed on Chestnut's table and got eggnog all over me. Yanagi quickly took a photo before throwing anointed water on them. It didn't work. "Well that didn't work."

"We're not evil ghosts, dearie."

"Well that explains it."

"EXPLAINS WHAT EXACTLY? I'M ABOUT TO HUMILIATE MYSELF WITH THAT GASTON BULLSHIT!"

"Well, they're not evil which is why they won't be hurt by anointed water."

"FUCKING FUCK!"

 **"To be fair, we are here to visit an old friend,"** He pointed at Chestnut as I stood up. I took out my wallet and gave her enough money to have her table fixed. **"Sadly, her family could not celebrate Christmas due to their poverty. We're just here to cheer her up and eventually join her to her trip back to her home in the next week. We'll be sending them through time towards great Christmas celebrations. We do this every year."**

"Why can't Santa Claus just pay a visit." Chestnut quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her face with bloodshot eyes. "That cookie eating, milk stealing, money grubbin' sonuvabitch can't be trusted, ya hear me?" She exclaimed before she stopped pulling and patting me apologetically at the back. At that moment we heard a large fucking crash in the common room downstairs and quickly ran down to see what's going on. We see sleigh pulled by reindeers made of bones with blood-colored eyes staring aggressively at everyone in the room. Sitting on the sleigh was a slender man wearing a Santa costume while having those white-colored-mutton sideburns. On his back was a sack that was suspiciously colored red. "I'm here ta steal you kiddies' fuckin' o'gans" Oh god, that was an Australian accent. Way worse than Aron's.

"Ol' Nick." I heard Chestnut hiss with venom in her voice. "Uraraka! Fancy seein' ya 'ere. Still on the heroin' business, ain't 'cha? Don't fackin' worreh. I ain't 'ere fo' you. I'm 'ere fo ya pals!" Okay, he's switching between accents. He's not actually Australian. Still, "You fucking know him, Chestnut?"

"Know him? He's mah sworn enemy. Oop. Sorry for the accent. I let it slip when I'm pissed." She's got that demonic aura like she did back at the Sports Festival. Shit this is bad. "He's here for our fucking organs. How did you even get away from him?"

"I fought back." Creepy. "Maybe I'mma sta't wit that lil' gal's kidneys, don't cha thaynk?" Who the fuck pronounces 'think' like that? "Oh no you don't!"

"Paralaysis!" He's intentionally getting his pronounciations wrong! Jegus fuck. "DON'T YOU GET NEAR THE KID, SLIM SHITTY!"

"Not helping, Kacchan." Fucking paralysis spells. We can't do shit while everyone's paralyzed. We helplessly looked on as Ol' Nick stalked towards Eri with his bloody sack. "Well, 'ello there, lil' gal. Ya won't meynd if ah stil ya o'gans, aight? Doesn't matter, actually. Ah'll be stilin' it anywye." Fuck his hard to understand pronounciations. He picked Eri up with his one hand and prepared a knife with his other. How is she having a poker face? She's scared shitless by Overhole but not Ol' steal-your-organs Nick? He quickly brought down the knife for the killing blow but Eri grabbed it effortlessly and twisted his wrist. Hard. There was a large crack in the air before Ol' Nick screamed in pain as Eri judoflips him to the ground. "YA LIL' CUNT! I'LL BE GI'IN YA A PAINFUL DAYT! AH'LL CUT YA UP SLOWLY BEFO' I GIB YA DA SWEET RELEASE O' DAYT! AH'LL-" Mash didn't let him continue when he punched Ol' Nick in the face hard enough to dislocate his jaw.

"Don't threaten my sister." That was all he said before picking Eri up and heading upstairs with Tooru following close. Huh. Dragons, I guess. "Is that Santa Claus, big brother Mash? He doesn't seem nice."

"No, that would be Ol' Nick, his evil twin brother. I'm sure he'll be coming shortly with you gift soon. Other than that, I think it's bed time."

"Can you read me a story?"

"Sure, Eri."

"…"

"…"

"Don't fuck with Mash's family, I guess."

"A-FUCKING-GREED. I AIN'T SWEARING IN FRONT OF THAT GIRL FOR LIFE."

"'At Ma'i b-oke ah ackin' aw!" That monkey broke my fucking jaw is what he said. Can't really speak much with a broken jaw. "What's happening here?"

"Good to see you right on time, Sir."

"What. Happened. Here?"

"Evil Santa's twin tried to take Eri's organ. Tried."

"Oh." Sir Aizawa then proceeded to kick Ol' Nick in the ribs. "Well, I'll be taking this man and his sleigh into custody. Enjoy your stay at the dorms before going home, kid."

"What about the entrance? Who's gonna fix that."

"I'm getting too old for that bullshit. Fix it yourself, Midoriya." Of course.

* * *

 **So I've been thinking whether I should add this to my main one or to my side fic but I figured that I'm just putting this down on my side fic. The side fic's just some things that we might've missed from a different perspective but are not really that important. To put it simply, a spin-off. What better way to do that than a shitty christmas special! Not one of my best life choice but still. Happy Holidays, guys! Hope you have a great time with your friends and families! PEACE! (P.S. That shit spelling warning is a pathetic excuse to not check for spelling.)**


	4. Tooru and the Valentine Special

**Ojiro's POV:**

* * *

It's valentine's day so some students in the class are out on a date. Mei and Izuku is doing god-knows-what in the school right now, Bakugou and Camie are hanging out in his room, Jirou and Kaminari are attending a concert. Todoroki and Momo is on a coffee date. The rest? I'm not really sure. I'm just here trying to explain to Tooru what Valentine's day is. She caught on to it real quick and is now asking me out to a dinner date. "Tooru, I doubt we have some money for a date in a 5 star restaurant. Besides, who's gonna take care of Eri?"

"There's always Izu-"

"Nope. Remember the last time we asked Izuku to take care of her? Total disaster."

* * *

1 month into the past…

* * *

"How the hell did you guys even manage this?" Tooru and I were staring at a destroyed amusement park. Apparently Mei added rocket boosters on the rollercoaster and well… shit went down from there like a snowball rolling down a mountain. Eri broke the strongman machine in one hit. Izuku got pissed about the rigged games which he proceeded to use his guitar at full power to win. Great.

"How do you even get away with this? Like… how? I'm a Chaos Dragon and even I'm shocked what you mere humans can do just by being humans." I agree with Tooru in this one. I can't imagine them destroying an amusement park but here it is, complete distraction.

"It's not my fault the house of horrors scared Eri into unleashing a beam of destruction! They should know better than scare a little baby dragon!" Izuku tries to explain but this is just a poor excuse. "It's called House of Horrors for a reason. Hey! Don't think you could get away with this "Ms. I'm gonna strap a rocket booster to a rollercoaster because what could possibly go wrong"!" Mei's actually trying to sneak away.

"If it makes you feel better I added it to the Hatsume Foundation's tab. We'll only lose about 10 million or more in terms of dollars."

"Only?!" Everyone including Izuku screamed. "Wait, how come you don't know about this, Izuku?" He simply shrugged and I inwardly groaned.

* * *

1 month into the present…

* * *

"Oh yeah I remember. I still can't believe they managed that. You know what? I think we should just leave Eri here in the dorms since she's mature enough to take care of her own." I don't really know. That fight with Overhaul was still… painful to say the least. I just hope Nighteye gets a good recovery.

"Maybe, maybe no-" Suddenly the door slammed open with Power Loader carrying a crying Mei and an unconscious Izuku and dropping them gently on the floor. "Mei, you're banned for two weeks from entering the workshop."

"I already said I was sooorrrryyyy!"

"Well, first of all, building a damn mech only for it to blow up doesn't count as a date. Second of all, you shouldn't even count working in the workshop as a date! That's just weird, even for you two! Like, jeez, just go to a restaurant or something." Power Loader exclaimed as he leaves the dorm. Mei proceeds to turn her head towards a still unconscious Izuku and immediately starts shaking him violently. "You fucking moron! I told you that guitar solo would be too much for the fucking Mech!"

"Those two are some weird couple, big bro Mash." Eri says while she stares in confusion at the scene. "Tell me about it. Maybe I will take us out on that date, Tooru, but it's not gonna be in a five star restaurant."

"That's okay. As long as we're on a date. Hey Mei! Can you give us 10000 yen?"

"Sure, whatever, just help me wake this piece of shit up." Tooru walked up to Izuku and then proceeded to kick him lightly in the you know what. "Fuck! Why did you have to wake me up like that?" Izuku screams as he clutches his precious gems.

"Get up, asshole. I'm banned for two weeks from the workshop. We're hanging out at the park." Mei took out her wallet and handed Tooru 11000 yen. "Consider that extra 1000 as a bonus for your methods of waking him up." Tooru waved the cash at me as Eri and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck with your dragon girlfriend, Mash! Shit, that still hurts." Yep, he's the bottom of that relationship. Tooru and I got ready and left while Eri stays at the dorm. Knowing her, she'll probably sleep peacefully at the couch right about now. The restaurant we chose were called "Apple Fritters" since they got some delicious apple pies there and some candy apples we can bring home for Eri.

After eating there we went to the amusement park that was recently fixed after an incident of two idiots doing stupid things with my little sister. We had a lot of fun playing games and riding rides and other stuff. I even won a plush Ryukyu for her in a Strongman game. After a few more games and rides, we decided to ride the ferris wheel.

"It's been a few months now, isn't it? Since I came to this world and became your roommate. Since you started liking me back."

"Yeah."

"I've gotten used to your human customs surprisingly quick. It's… different from mine."

"How different?" Even if she's been here for a long time now, she never really talked much about it. "Very different. You have these people called "Heroes" who protect the weak and make them smile. Us dragons never really had those kinds of things. We just abandoned the weak. Even the Order faction does that. For humans, at least for most or some of them, they save people who needs help even if they don't want to be saved. Like what you did for me and Eri."

"Well, like I told you before, I can't leave you like that when it looks like you needed help." I held her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Mash, you kissed my lips."

"W-what? Seriously? I mean, I thought those where your cheeks. It's kinda hard to know since you're invisible and it was a simple peck so there's no way I-" And then she took away her invisibility and kissed me back which lasted seconds. "Never change, Mash." I was still in shock but I managed to shake it off as the ferris wheel finally descends. "You know I won't."

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

* * *

"Is it me or are those two happier than usual?" Kaminari says as Mash and Tooru came back to the dorms, picks up a sleeping Eri, and went upstairs. "No shit, dumbass. Probably another successful date. You owe me 5000 yen, by the way." Yeah, Kaminari and Bakugou made a bey on whether they'd actually go on a date or not on Valentine's Day in which Kaminari just lost.

"Nice one, Bakubae. We can totes buy those tickets to a RomCom you wanted to see."

"S-shut up, Camie!" He says with a mini explosion erupting from his palm and then proceeded to whisper, "Come on, babe. You promised not to talk about that."

"Hey look! Bakugou's just as much of a bottom as Midoriya!" Kaminari JUST had to open his big mouth. Midoriya and Bakugou turned to him with a murderous glare and then looked at each other, "You going for his face or his torso, Kacchan?"

"I'll explode his fucking testicles."

"Fair enough."

"W-wait, it's just a joke guys! Come on, you can't possibly take offense to that?"

"You just played yourself, Kaminari." Well said by Todoroki who's reading a book with Yaoyorozu. "Come on, girls! Control your boyfriends."

"Nah." Camie and Mei answered at the same time. They wanted to see this. Kaminari looked helplessly at Jiro who just shrugged and gave a smug smile. He finally turned back to the two who just leapt and is now about to punch and kick Kaminari simultaneously in the face and the balls. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

 **{- To Be Continued…**

 **"Roundabout plays as Kaminari screams in the** **background**

* * *

 **What type of asshole am I to not jump the chance to do a shitty valentine special. The fic's just my fucking filler shit anyway to I might as well put it here**. **I mean, there's not much to do and I got the time to make this so why not?**

 **Bakugou: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN ME INTO A BOTTOM?!**

 **IT's fun to do it. It's not like you're actually the top of the relationship**

 **Bakugou: ...fuck you.**

 **Naturally. Anyway, how bullshitty are the modifications of some kf my OC's that I'm planning to shamelessly add?**

 **Bakugou: I'm not gonna go through all of them to get bullshit powered. Only a few's enough. The clown's ultra religious just to fuck with his friends. The sarcastic blonde is a lot bitter but also a lot fairer. That spanish bith with a stand now has a requiem stand and Round Face will soon get Stai-**

 **Don't talk about Uraraka yet. She's getting buffed because bullshit but not yet.**

 **Bakugou: Fine. The fucking viking's got the same power as Monkey but with a fucking Thunder Viking god. Oh and Tooru's sister is there, too.**

 **Perfect. Let's see how many asspulls we can get out of this. Anyways, like, comment, and subscribe! PEACE!**


End file.
